The Fox Finds A Spider
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought the outcome with Orochimaru would turn out so differently, being thrown through the branches of trees, where he ends up in a hole and gets bit by a spider, to wake up and find an A.I. called Karen and become the new Spider-man, with the Iron-Spider suit helping him out, how will he help Konoha, with great responsibilities. Up For Adoption.


**After watching Infinity Wars, with the Iron Spider suit, it got me thinking of this story-type, sorry for those that haven't seen Infinity Wars yet, so sorry for any spoilers.**

 **You can also think of this as a kind of celebration at the new PS4 Spider-man game coming out soon.**

 **The Fox Finds A Spider**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Forest Of Death**

A 15 year old Naruto didn't know where he was, him and his team got separated when he and his team was facing a pale cross-dresser, who used his tongue to hold him in place, while placing a seal on his stomach, after which the snake-man threw him through branches of trees.

Causing Naruto to crash through the ground, literally, with the debris of his fall covering the hole, luckily, or depending on how you look at it, Naruto was knocked back awake, allowing him to see his surroundings, never noticing the table he landed on was smashed to pieces, along with a stasis case holding something that crawled onto Naruto's trouser leg.

Looking around, while holding his side, since he landed on his back hard, Naruto was pretty amazed at what he saw, "What is this place, it looks like some sort of hospital room, only the place is made out of metal?" He says to himself weakly, never noticing the thing that was crawling past his waist and up his back.

Looking around some more, Naruto noticed a red button on the side of a wall, slowly moving towards it in his weakened condition, Naruto was about to press the button, that is until he felt a sudden jolt of pain on the back of his neck, "AAARRRGH!?" Causing him to shoot his hand up and grabbed the thing that hurt him.

Due to his sudden grab, he accidentally crushed whatever bit him, lifting his hand he saw a crushed spider, "What kinda spider is this, I've never seen this type bef~ _ore!_ "

Slowly, his eyes started to get unfocused, his vision became blurred, his balance became unstable, causing him to fall over to the floor, until he lost conscious.

 **The Next Day.**

Slowly, Naruto began to wake up, "Ugh, it feels like that time I sneaked a sip of one of Ji-chan's Toad Sake that he got from that white perv!"

Now that was a strange time, he was curious how sake tasted like, turns out he found Hiruzen's hidden stash of extra strong sake that was a gift from his student, Jiraiya, but, Naruto didn't know that at the time, which caused him to wake up the next day in a strange woman's bed, who just so happens joined him in drinking the sake, where both got heavily drunk and conked out in the woman's bed.

Unfortunately, the two of them couldn't remember what happened the next day, along with that day being a blur for him, all he could remember was the colour purple, being able to move about and get dressed, then left the sleeping woman and somehow made it back to his place and crashed into his own bed, showing him that he didn't have a high tolerance for anything alcohol, though did something happen during their drunken state that time he had no idea.

Anyway, after that little memory, Naruto began rubbing his hand over his face, trying to wake himself up more, taking a deep breath he suddenly felt something off, "Wait, how come I'm not feeling any pain now!?"

Standing up, he suddenly felt weird, "Wait, why are my clothes so tight!?" Unzipping and removing his orange jacket, Naruto lifts his mesh shirt up, his eyes widened at the sight, "HOW THE HELL DID I GET SO BUFFED!?"

Which was true, Naruto now sported a pair of 8 pack abs, along with strong pecs, built for both speed and strength, looking at his arms, Naruto noticed the same thing with them as well, built for speed and strength, he could feel himself being stronger than before.

At the moment, he was starting to hyperventilate a little, he managed to catch himself by a desk, with his butt catching a chair next to it, his arm hitting something, causing a screen to turn on, which caused Naruto to jump out of his chair, literally, causing him to "land" on the ceiling, breathing heavy at the sudden shock of the screen, Naruto was shocked even more.

He was somehow sticking to the ceiling without chakra, since he could feel his chakra still messed up, pulling one of his hands away he started looking at it, "What the hell is happening to me!?"

Never expecting an answer, Naruto heard a voice below him, " _It would seem that you have been bitten by the specimen that Tony Stark was trying to recreate in order to help a young man named Peter Parker, in order to find a cure, in case Peter ever wanted to stop being his alter-ego, Spider-man, or if someone with nefarious tendencies ends up with spider powers._ " Along with speaking the same language as Naruto, due to him talking out loud before.

The sudden female voice caused Naruto to fall to the ground in surprise, since he couldn't see anyone else in the room, standing back up, though a little dizzy at his tumble, Naruto straightened out, "Wait, who are you, where are you and who the heck is Tony Stark and Peter Parker!?"

Here, the voice began again, " _Sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I am Karen, an artificial intelligent system built by Tony Stark and named by Peter Parker, as for where I am, I am apart of the screen that just turned on, as for who Tony Stark and Peter Parker are, I feel it's best to ask who you are, seeing how I introduced myself._ "

Hearing that the now named Karen was some type of system, or whatever, Naruto moved towards the screen, "Um, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja from Konoha, but hopefully soon I'll be the leader of my village in order to protect those that are close to my heart."

With her type of A.I. she was able to tell if Naruto was lying or not, yet it turned out, Naruto was completely honest with his dream, " _I must say that is quite the dream to have, it reminds me a little of Peter Parker, who believes 'with great power, comes great responsibility,' if what you're saying is true, I can see you doing great things Naruto._ "

Naruto was slightly shocked that someone believed in him, even if she wasn't real or something, "Thanks Karen-san, it feels nice having someone believe in my dream, anyway, where did Peter hear such a awesome saying!?"

After asking that Karen began the history lesson of who Peter Parker was, along with how he got his powers, the unfortunate passing of his uncle, who taught Peter about responsibilities, to Tony Stark taking Peter under his wing, trying to make Peter a better hero than Iron Man could be, along with Peter's new Spider-man suit, where Karen came into the picture, along with using the screen to show Naruto a few videos of the heroes in action.

But after that things became fuzzy, she even told Naruto about Tony Stark and the Avengers, about how they were earth's mightiest heroes, at that point Naruto was sitting down in amazement, though he was a bit upset about Tony and Steve's fight, but he just left it alone, seeing as it's in the past now.

Naruto now had stars in his eyes, "That sounds awesome Karen-san, heh he, I gotta say Spider-man's powers are super cool, I mean, being able to stick to walls, super strength, web powers, being able to sense danger before it happened, just, WOW, and now, I have them!" Looking at his had in disbelief.

Here, Karen asked him a simple question, " _Yes, now that you have the same type of powers as Peter, I must ask, what are you going to do with them?_ "

Naruto looks away from his hand and towards the screen, here Naruto just smiled with determination, "I'm gonna keep following my dream of protecting everyone, even without these powers or about the Avengers, I'll still do my hardest to protect them."

That was what Karen wanted to hear, " _Then, you'll need something to help you along._ " Knowing that Naruto was the perfect person for the thing she had in mind.

Before Naruto could ask, a wall opened up, showing a blue and red suit with golden highlights. (A.N. Think Infinity Wars Iron Spider.)

Naruto was amazed by the suit, he couldn't believe his eyes, "A-Are you sure I'm ready for such a suit Karen!?" He didn't know what to say about the suit, it looked super advanced, more advanced than the suit Peter wore.

Karen replied, " _You already know what it means to be a true hero, I'm sure that Tony Stark and Peter Parker would approve of you taking the mental of Spider-man, though this suit is called Iron-spider, but from what you told me about the people and chakra, maybe it's best to stick with Spider-man, also with your permission, please allow the suit to scan this unknown energy called chakra, that way the suit would be able to hide you signature._ "

With that in mind, Naruto agreed to the scan, along with putting the suit on, feeling proud at becoming the new Spider-man, "Thanks Karen, would it be possible for me to figure out how this suit works later, since I'm in the middle of the Chunin Exam, also can the suit change my voice so no-one'll know who I am."

Here Karen began her work of allowing Naruto to know the basics, though it was taking a bit too long for Naruto, "Hang on Karen, isn't there like a faster way for me to learn all of this?"

Karen was silent for a minute, " _There is a way, but it will cause you quite a bit of pain and the approximate-_ "

Here Naruto interrupted her, "It's fine Karen, I can handle a little bit of pain, so please continue with it." Since Naruto was in kind of a rush to find his team and everything.

Karen gave a computerised sigh, " _Very well, the procedure will commence, be peppered to go unconscious for the next 24 hours for the information to be downloaded into your brain._ "

Before Naruto had time to process all those big words, he felt a sudden jolt of pain in the back of his head, causing him to fall forward in the Iron-spider suit with a sudden " **clung!** " from the suit hitting the floor.

 **26 Hours Later**

A groan was heard from the person laying on the floor, slowly sitting up, "Okay, I think from now on, I'm going to let Karen finish what she's saying before I do anything else."

Karen then butted in, " _That may be a valuable lesson for you, but I also managed to give you the same type of knowledge Peter once had, which should also help you create your own web fluid as well, also if ever the suit gets damaged the nano machines in it will repair it._ "

Naruto felt happy about that, " **Awesome, whoa, I see you changed my voice for the suit as well, this is awesome, now it's time to get out of here, wait! but what about this place, what's gonna happen to it?** "

Karen explains to Naruto that the nano machines will move the place so no-one can find it, along with sealing the hole that Naruto fell through, then when he's ready, the place will travel underground towards somewhere that Naruto can have easy access to but no-one else will know.

Making his way to the hole, Naruto leapt up, using his new spider powers to jump out of the hole, allowing the hole to be covered by the nano-machines, along with moving the earth above it, showing that it's been moved to somewhere safe.

With that over with, the new Spider-man jumped high into the air, firing a web line that connected with a high tree branch sending him swinging into the forest, with four metal spider legs coming out of his back to swing from a few branches, not letting him lose his momentum.

Looks like the chunin Exams just got more interesting for Konoha, now the a spider has come to play.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea on Naruto not only getting Spider-man's powers, but also the Iron-Spider suit from Infinity Wars, as for why Tony Stark had a place and spider, well, it is Tony, he would try and come up with different possible outcomes, because he wants to.**

 **Also, as for the knowledge, Tony would be able to use machines for such things, nano machines wouldn't be far off.**

 **I would also like to point out that if anyone wants Naruto to ether hide his spider-man identity or not, it's up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I can see a few girls being interested in Naruto/spider-man because of his muscles, along with his new intellect, along with the mysterious purple woman, though I think everyone figured out who she was.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting please inform me.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Marvel.**


End file.
